


It All Started For Just Plus Points

by doodleweb



Category: Florante at Laura - Francisco Balagtas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BUT THE TITLE IS ACCURATE THO, M/M, Slow Burn, aka the floradin highschool au no one asked for, balagtas is probably haunting me rn, sorry dude just couldnt help myself, this was supposed to be a one shot but??? lets put a bunch o chapters thatll be better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleweb/pseuds/doodleweb
Summary: Once a year, the school would hold a program entitled "High School Night" where high school students get to spend a night in the school which includes raving, eating food, playing games, watching a band play on stage, fun stuff. It could get tiring but hey, not every school has this.One particular part of the high school night gets students asking "So, who are you dancing with?"(Something I found in the bottom of the bin while I was trying to write for the school's paper. Used to just be a one-shot but turned into a collab with my friend and we both decided to try to make as many chapters as we can.)





	1. Chapter 1

**_"WHAT?!"_ **

Exclaimed the whole classroom in complete shock.

Many were still screaming in panic, some were trying to object, and few were banging their fists on their tables to the point where the wood might break in half.

Why were they surprised, you ask? Once a year, the school would hold a program entitled "High School Night" where high school students get to spend a night in the school which includes raving, eating food, playing games, watching a band play on stage, fun stuff. It could get tiring but hey, not every school has this.

One particular part of the high school night gets students asking "So, who are you dancing with?"

Ah yes, the slow dance. It's in every high school night, where two people get to dance with each other under dim lights and calming music. It was okay since not everyone needed to participate in the slow dance.

Some could just watch as very young couples sway to the music. _(And some could be shouting "WALANG FOREVER!" at the top of their lungs, hoping to catch the attention of some of the couples, warning them about the not-so-distant future.)_

Except, a specific rule has been added to the high school night program. Every student in high school is REQUIRED to have a partner for the slow dance. Which resulted over reacting teenagers prattling around the room.

"PWEDE KAYO TUMAHIMIK, DIBA?!" Shouted Juan ~~(si playboy, don juan. do not forget.)~~ and the entire classroom laid back to their seats.

Aladin, a student with average grades but not so many friends, hears his seat mate mutter "Putangina, walang kwenta." While he can hear someone behind him curse "Bullshit!"

"I know you're all trying to object, but that's what the staff says!" The teacher shrugged her shoulders, also confused about the rule. "I'll be needing the names of your partners by next month-" "But what if we don't submit their names?" Interrupted Flerida, not even bothering to raise her hand.

The teacher looks back at her paper with the new student reputation and status and his grades in it. The teacher sighed and explained. "Tomorrow we'll have a new student and I want you all to be nice to him. He is new, so, I suggest some students who are nice enough to be his partner. By the way, plus five kayo kung magiging partner ninyo siya kasi bago palang siya dito."

The whole class perked up. _'That's stupid.'_ Aladin thought. _'The plus points could have been higher--'_

"Miss ang konte naman!" Exclaimed another student clearly having the same thoughts as Aladin. Everyone else shouts in agreement.

In defeat, their adviser raises the points to having a plus ten in their next performance task which was making a story. Chapters and everything.

School went on as usual. Nothing new happened. Adolfo was being an asshole, their CLVE teacher Antenor gave them another lecture about how noisy they are... The only thing that didn't change is that this time their principal, Sr. Balagtas, didn't come in their class today to tell them about other teacher's complaints.

And the day ends, the halls were filled with teenagers wanting to go home, leaving only little amounts of students cleaning their classroom.

Aladin prays that this new mystery kid would be optimistic enough to survive the hell gate that is their classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayan na si bebs™ ito na

Today, it started off with a fair weather.

 

The birds were singing. The sun didn't feel like it could cook a sunny side up egg outside. Aladin woke up feeling good. He didn't feel like that everyday. He took a deep breath, _'I hope this day would be good'_ , he thought as he got out off bed to do his morning routine.

 

He went downstairs to find his father sleeping on the couch. Lazy and ignorant as always... He decided to get some bread for breakfast and leave. While walking to the bus stop, he saw, an odd blond guy about his age wearing the same uniform as him.

 

Aladin debated to say hi or maybe it'll be a bad idea. He stood beside the blond, looking down at his feet, drowned by his own thoughts.

 

_'This must be the new kid...'_ And hey he could get a jumpstart for the plus points. He could just talk to the guy, introduce himself, and say _'Hey dude I know this is weird but can you be my partner for this year's slow dance? I'm not gay or anything but you see, my teacher told us that we'd get plus points if we'd get to waltz with you.'_

 

But nope. Not happening. Their teacher must hate boys or something. It'll seem weird for seeing two men dance together in the event. The new guy did seem cute though... Looks like the ladies get the extra points now. Hey, getting to dance with a cute blond and get an extra ten points for a project is a pretty great deal!

 

"Are you going to keep staring at me or what?"

 

_Oh._

 

Aladin didn't notice he was so deep into strategizing how to say hi to this guy he didn't know it took the new student long enough to feel uncomfortable from a stranger's gaze. 

 

Might as well take the chance. "Um... Hi..?"

 

This time the blond stared at him for a strange period of time after thinking up with a response only thirty seconds could give you.

 

"Could you speak English?"

 

Aladin hears him whisper so soft he almost couldn't hear it.

 

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

 

"It's just that I'm not very good at... What's the language named again?

 

" Tagalog."

 

"Yeah. Not very good at that." The boy shrugged his shoulders and avoided eye contact.

 

At this point, Aladin completely forgot the basics of meeting someone you just met.

 

Aladin decided to make the first move. "Oh yeah." He raised an open hand, offering a friendly handshake. "My name's Aladin."

 

The blond gently grabbed his hand and shook it. "Florante."

 

Before Aladin could mutter out _'Who the hell name's their child Florante?'_ , the sound of an engine in front of them interrupts him.

 

Aladin automatically steps in the bus and Florante follows him. In an instant, eyes turn to Florante. The other students' lingering gaze obviously saying _'Who the fuck is this guy?'._

 

The bus was nothing fancy. Just two rows of a cushioned couch filled with high school students. Aladin grabs Florante's hand and leads him to plop down beside him.

 

"So... Aladin? Like, from the Disney movie?" Said Florante softly, quietly chuckling at his own joke.

 

Aladin grits his teeth. "Tangina, tumahimik ka nga."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Aladin wanted to talk to him but hell, whenever their eyes locked. Aladin feels like he can't speak and his tongue is all jambled up. He can't understand the feeling in his stomach too. It felt like some overwhelming feeling. He looked down again at his feet.

 

God, why did he feel this way? Why does he feel so vulnerable and weak? Why is he overthinking what is happening here?

 

Aladin played with his fingers and breathed out, he told himself that, he must calm down.

 

He glanced at Florante who looked like he was deep in thought, Aladin didn't think otherwise and asked, "Okay ka lang?" Florante blinked at him, "Oh sorry... Um, are you okay?" Aladin reminded himself that Florante couldn't understand tagalog that much.

 

"Okay... Lang ako..." answered Florante with a sheepish smile, his foreign tongue trying of get used to the language.

 

"That's good." The bus stopped. "Mga bata pwede na kayo bumaba" said the bus driver. Everyone went down and started walking to the canteen to wait for eight in the morning.

 

Some were doing school work and some were just playing games or doing some other shit. A brown haired guy with black eyes waved at Aladin. Aladin waved back and gave a smile. Florante glanced at the brown haired guy.

 

Aladin went to the brown haired dude, Florante followed. "Lakas naman Aladin! May boyfriend na!" said Menandro, the brown haired dude (That will forever be his title now). "Ulol." laughed Aladin as he punched Menandro's shoulder playfully.

 

Florante had a poker face because he can't understand shit.

 

"Oo nga pala. This is Florante"

 

Aladin introduced his new _friend'_.  Menandro smiled, "Hey dude, ako yung pinaka loyal sa lahat ng tao dito. Ako si gwapings Menandro." He said with a glint of confidence, his own fingers pointing at himself.

 

At this point Florante looked confused,"Hello Menandro and um, I can't understand Tagalog that much."  

 

"Oh." Menandro said. "Okay so since we're too early let's show him around." suggested Aladin. 'Oh cool. I have friends now. That's a good thing for a new student like me.' thought Florante. 

 

While Aladin and Menandro showed them around. The cafeteria was large, rows of snacks and candies on a glass display for students to buy. 

 

Then Aladin and Menandro started to explain to him the school's system, sometimes cracking jokes about how the teachers don't care how much performance tasks they bombard at the students (Although from the look on their faces, they don't seem to be joking about that part).

 

"Woah." Was all Florante could mutter after a huge discussion about how the school works and intense ranting from the other two students. Menandro raised a brow "Is it different from where you come from?" Florante smiled and answered, "Yeah it is, it's more like hell there than here. Seeing the fact that there's a no homework policy."

 

Menandro chuckled, "I like him already," Aladin rolled his eyes at the two as he walk behind them quietly. He watched Menandro and Florante talk until the bell rang. "Ah shit, gotta go guys Ms. Bopol will kill me. Paalam!" Menandro said as he left and ran to his classroom with a silly grin on his face.

 

"We should get going too. What's your section?" Aladin looked back at Florante while swinging his bag to his shoulders. Florante takes a moment to remember. "If I remember, my section's name is pretty weird." Aladin scoffs, "Ha! All the sections' names here are weird. Hell, a grade seven section is named Berbanya." ~~(HAHA GET THE REFERENCE)~~

 

Florante picks up his bag and carries it by his shoulder. "My section's name is Albanya. What the hell does that mean?"

 

Aladin grabs Florante's wrist and they both start walking.

 

"I don't know too. But whatever it is, that means we both have the same section."

 

Florante smiles. "Sweet."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO WE HAD OUR FLORANTE AT LAURA PLAY TODAY AND I WAS THE TREE FLORANTE WAS TIED ONTO (AND IM ALSO THE DIRECTOR). AND FLORANTE AND ALADIN'S ACTORS DANCED TO 'VERSACE ON THE FLOOR' TOGETHER AND WOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW.
> 
> also btw thx for reading please give me motivation, kudos and comments will be VERY much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah you actually read this piece of shit story. Please comment I need to know people actually read this. Kudos will also be greatly appreciated. Bless you.


End file.
